DID
by Uchizaki
Summary: Ichigo picks up someone with Dissociative Identity Disorder after unexpectedly witnessing a brawl in an alley downtown. How did he end up being so attracted to a complete stranger? ShiroxIchi light yaoi, fluff. [not my image, not my characters]


D.I.D.

- Uchizaki -

Ichigo sighed, a sigh of contentment. Night time did such wonders for him. The breeze of the cooling day toying with his bangs, the bright lights of the city creating their own ambiance filled dance, and the occasional whooshes of the cars driving by at this late hour elevated his mood like nothing else can.

The only pedestrian on the sidewalks, Ichigo had free reign. Sometimes he sang, his baritone voice echoing the crisp music notes blasting through his headphones. Other times, he kept quiet, enjoying the shroud of the night and thinking about anything and everything.

Despite being fresh out of college and the economy of the country in the boonies, he still managed to secure himself a managerial position at a budding firm deep in the downtown area. He made enough money to rent his own condo – a pretty homey place – about ten blocks down the street from his job, a roughly fifteen minute walk from his office.

Whistling the harmony part to "Locked out of Heaven," he crossed an intersection. A flash of silver to his right at an intersection two streets down caught his eye. His honey brown eyes widened when four other black shadows chased after the white blur.

His curiosity getting the better of him despite the warning waves the logical part of his brain was sending him, he ran towards the commotion.

The white flash that he saw turned out to be the hair of an albino human with the palest skin he has ever seen, shining brightly despite the dim light of the late night. As Ichigo turned, he stopped in front of an alleyway. The white haired man - whom he judged to be in his early twenties due to his physique - was cowering on the ground, the other four meanly dressed men stood above him, their angry yells drowning out any sound of Ichigo's movement.

Not sure what to do, Ichigo watched as the albino shook, bringing his hands up to shield his head from a blow that was descending fast. Just as Ichigo was about to spring in to defend the who-he-then-thought-as-helpless man, with blinding speed the albino's right leg shot out, smashing right above the offender's ankle, knocking him off his feet with a startled cry. Before the others can react, the pale skinned male leaned forward, dropping on his hands while swinging his left leg around sweeping the other three off their feet. Confined in the narrow alleyway, the latter three all hit their heads hard on the brick walls and then collapsed motionless on the ground while the first of the four was struggling to stand up again. But before he could, a maniacal laugh, a laughter that resembled the scratching of harmonious chords against chalk board, rippled through the night.

The sound was so intense Ichigo fell to his knees, his hands covering his ears in a vain attempt to block out the terrible noise.

When it was over, silence reign. When the orange haired man opened his eyes, he found himself as if staring into a mirror, for facing him was the exact same face that he possessed, except void of color. Maybe it was the trick of light, but Ichigo could've sworn for a second he saw bright golden irises shining atop of frightening black sclera. But when he blinked, those creepy eyes were replaced by regular dark brown orbs. He felt the heat of a faint, fleeting breath on his lips before he found the other falling. His arms instinctively went up and he caught the albino with a grunt.

"Hey… are you…" Ichigo awkward started, but stopped when no response came out of the body in his arms. He could feel the other's body moving with each breathe so he concluded that the other wasn't dead, which was a good thing.

What was that noise earlier? Ichigo thought. Looking up in the alley, the four hooligans were motionless. Judging from their appearance, they seemed to be just run of the alley muggers.

Guess this albino guy was in the wrong place at the wrong time… or should I say the muggers were? What actually happened? I swore they were about to beat him up but now they're all on the ground, Ichigo thought, many unanswered questions swishing around his head.

Not sure what to do about the body in his arms, still on his knees, he shifted the other's weight to his left side while his hand reached down to his right pocket to pull out his phone.

The brightness of the screen hurt his eyes, which have grown used to the darkness of the alleyway by then.

"It's two in the morning…" Ichigo muttered out loud to no one in particular.

Tap tap tap tap.

"…There's four injured delinquents near the intersection of XXX Avenue and XXIX Street, please send an ambulance." After he hung up and put the phone back into his pocket. He stood up, supporting the other as he did.

Shifting the passed out baggage he just obtained onto his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, he walked out of the alleyway into the street. While he knew he should probably just put the other down and just leave since the matter didn't in any way concern him, his curiosity demanded him to figure out what was up with this albino who bore such a striking resemblance to himself and how did he just beat all four of those up like that. Oh and don't forget the loud noise, what the hell was that?

After a second of hesitation, he resumed his walk back to his apartment which was only three more blocks further down the street. It was a good thing that whatever happened occurred at this ungodly hour, otherwise he might've been questioned if not given many odd looks for carrying an unconscious man around on his shoulder.

With a little bit of difficulty, he unlocked his door and stumbled in, almost dropping the other. Swaying, and judging that his bed is closer than his couch, he made his way to his bedroom as fast as possible and dumped the passed out stranger that he just picked up from an alleyway on the bed.

Why did I do that, Ichigo asked himself mentally, collapsing on the floor, out of breath. The other probably weighed around his weight… carrying that kind of dead weight around for three blocks was more tiring that he thought it would be.

While lying there and catching his breath, he finally had a chance to finally observe the stranger. Though the day was chilly, the other only wore a pair of grey sweatpants and a black undershirt which made his alabaster skin shine even brighter. He could feel the velvet texture of the other's skin on his fingertips.

He clenched his hands hard until his nails started to dig into the skin. What's wrong with me, he thought, why do I find this stranger so… so attractive? Since when did I find guys attractive?

Ichigo reflected on his life. Growing up, he's never been particularly attracted to either sex. Plenty of girls and a few guys have fallen for him though. He recalled a busty also orange haired waitress who always hit on him whenever he went his favorite restaurant. If the food wasn't so damn good, he wouldn't step one foot back in that place. But anyways, point was, he has never had to restrain his hands from touching anything, much less anyone.

When his hand rose instinctively to cover his yawn, he realized how tired he was. With a grunt, he rose and stretched. Eyeing longingly at his bed, he sighed, not trusting himself to be able to sleep in his own bed with the albino and not do anything weird even if the bed was queen-sized…

Unknown to him, a pair of golden eyes watched him as he made his way to the living room, promptly collapsing on the couch, falling asleep before he hit the soft cushions.

Ichigo fell into deep slumber.

Feeling a heavy weight on him, Ichigo grunted. His eyes snapped open when he felt something warm and wet lap the skin right above his pulse point on his neck and he gasped. Soft silver hair moved against his cheek as teeth scraped gently against the wet, sensitive skin. Whatever words of protest that Ichigo had transformed into moans as waves of pleasure radiated from his neck.

The ministrations paused, and Ichigo's eyes met a pair of lusty, golden orbs.

"_Ya saved me, consider this your reward," _a throaty, echoic, but mad sexy voice sounded. Ichigo's eyes widened. The maniacal laughter earlier… it was him, Ichigo thought, and panic shone in his eyes.

As if reading him, the other laughed, confirming Ichigo's thoughts. However this laugh was nothing like the crazy laugh earlier. This laugh sounded playful, friendly.

"_I know what you're thinking cutie, but trust me, I mean no harm, now relax. Let me please you."_

Ichigo was about to protest against being called a "cutie" and the whole situation when the other latched onto his neck again, sucking. His mind was pushed over the edge as talented fingers attached themselves to his nipples, twisting and pressing, knowing what the action can do – reduce Ichigo to a writhing, moaning mess.

With a confident smirk, the albino lifted his body off of the orange haired man, his arms on both sides of Ichigo's head, his eyes staring into the other's clouded over, honey brown orbs.

"_That was just a taste of what I can do for you, but my partner is dying of embarrassment, so I'm afraid I'll have to pleasure ya later cutie."_

Ichigo blinked. His partner…? Embarrassment? What does he mean? Before he could give it more thought he felt the other drop limp on him; instinctively Ichigo wrapped his arms around the other, who all of sudden feels less passionate and energetic.

Ichigo unwrapped his arms, as if they had embraced fire. What the hell am I doing? Ichigo thought to himself, thoroughly confused. What is happening?

He lifted the limp albino into a sitting position and he also sat up. The white haired man made a noise and blinked, his eyes opening sleepily. When the albino opened his eyes, Ichigo's eyes widened. They weren't golden against black anymore, but they're just a slightly browner shade than his own eyes, looking just as confused as his did.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, I'll do anything!" the albino cried, backing up into the right corner of the sofa. His voice changed, the deep and throaty voice became less harsh, smoother, and similar to Ichigo's own voice as a matter of fact. In the process of backing away his arm touched the heat sensor operated lamp that sat on a small table to the side of the couch. The sudden light startled him and with a gasp he instinctively scurried away from the light.

Ichigo fell back into the couch with an 'oof' at the unexpected impact as the albino's body collapsed into him. For the second time in less than five minutes he found his arms wrapped protectively around the other. How did he not notice that the other was shirtless until now? That would explain the hotness of everything… With the light on, the vast plane of alabaster skin became even more tantalizing.

He was distracted from his thoughts when he felt the other shake in his arms.

"Hey, speak to me," Ichigo said in a gentle tone, nudging the albino a bit further down the couch so that their skin isn't touching anymore. He needed that distance… the heat was turning his head into mush, clouding his thinking with lust. He noticed the other had drawn up his legs and were hugging them, his head buried between his legs and chest so that only his hair was showing, and Ichigo's heart softened. The albino had instantly transformed from being confident and drop dead sexy to a still sexy but shy and frightened. So he decided to act.

"Hey…" he put a broad hand on the white haired man's shoulder and felt the shaking stop almost instantly. He smiled and coaxed, "I'm not going to hurt you. I found you outside and I brought you here. It gets chilly at night you know."

After a brief moment of silence, the other shifted so that he was facing Ichigo on the couch and peeked at Ichigo, his brown eyes shining through white tufts of hair. "Did… did you see what happened?" the albino asked, his voice quiet. When the albino spoke, Ichigo heard the voice of a vulnerable child, pleading for acceptance and desiring care. From his eyes, Ichigo could see a history of hurt, something he could pick out only because he has also been in that place.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied softly. Upon feeling the other tense up, he quickly added, "Don't worry, I'm not scared of you."

The white haired male's eyes widened.

"You're… not?"

Ichigo smiled, a reassuring gesture.

"I'm not, honestly. Why would I bring you to my own apartment if I was scared of you?"

Ichigo thought that he was going to melt, and all the other did was turn up the corners of his mouth. But as quickly as the smile appeared, it vanished, and the timid voice spoke up again.

"What about… _him. _Are you scared of _him?_"

Even without further detail, Ichigo could tell who the _him _the other was referring to was. Was he scared? That insane laugh was scary. _His _fighting abilities amazed the orange haired male. But from what he could tell, _he _meant Ichigo no harm; rather, he meant Ichigo the opposite of harm. Ichigo's face lit up with a blush with just the thought of what happened minutes ago.

"I… I'm not scared of him," Ichigo said, blushing, "It's weird… even though I've literally picked you off the streets hours ago and despite the fact that I know nothing about you, I feel a sense of familiarity with you as if I've known you for years." Ichigo took his hand off the other and rubbed his eyes, frustrated. "It's really hard to explain, but I feel like I am-"

"_-in love?" _

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as the otherworldly voice reappeared and warm lips covered his own. Ichigo tried to struggle but the loud buzzing in his ear and his inability to comprehend the situation caused his instincts to kick in: respond positively to pleasure. As quickly as the kiss started, it stopped.

"_Hehe just kidding." _The albino said, smiling and sitting up. "_Come on, let's move to your bedroom. It's sooo much more comfortable there." _

Before Ichigo could retort, he was being dragged by the wrist to his bedroom.

He was thrown gently onto the bed and another body secured itself on top of him.

"N-no wait, we can't… we just met, it wouldn't be r-right-"

"_Oh stop going on about whatever you're going on about," _the albino said, a mischievous gleam in his eye as he shifted off from Ichigo while keeping an arm draped across the orange haired man's chest and entwining his right leg in between the other's slim but muscular limbs_. "I'm not about to rape you or anything. Chill out. _Let's just sleep; the sun will be rising soon."

Ichigo's eyes widened as the gold on black eyes fade and become brown on white. The transformation was remarkable, just like earlier. The way the dark color of the sclera retreats into the gold irises, darkening the bright yellow shade into a richer, brown color while the sclera become regular, white ones.

Ichigo blinked. The other's eyes had closed, snapping him out of his mesmerized state. Ichigo sighed, realizing suddenly just how tired he was.

"You've wormed your way into my bed, and even gradually into my heart… I don't even know your name," Ichigo muttered softly, getting ready to sleep, too tired to do anything else. The warm body snuggled against him is lulling him to the faraway land of dreams.

"It's Shiro. Just Shiro."

As sunlight filled the room through the cracks between the blinds, one can make out a big lump in the middle of the bed. Unless one observes closely, one would not notice how the lump actually consisted of two people. Tufts of white hair shone, tucked under a tan chin. The two slept on peacefully, unaware of anything outside their bubble.


End file.
